Small Ripples Big Waves
by Starfox210
Summary: What if a small change in history changed ever? What happens to the world around it? This the story when a small difference changed every thing. Negixharem Twin!Negi Older!Negi
1. Chapter 1

**_Small ripples = Big waves_**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I only own Oc's and new powers. Slight OOC Zazie and others. First book.**

**Chapter I (Part 1: first day)**

"Curse you, you blasted demon!" An old man slammed his hand down on the wooden table, spilling a cup of water and pointing to a pile of paperwork in front of him.

"I will tame you, you never ending beast and that day would be-"

"Friday, if you keep ranting like that headmaster." A figure in a tan ripped coat, black shirt and black pants, with a wrapped, wooden, staff in his hands, cut him off. With him was a girl his height, wearing the same thing but in red and no staff. She was standing slightly behind him to his left.

"Nice to see you my boy! The last time I saw you. You were a ten year old brat that worried more than a woman in labor now you're an older brat that stopped worrying!" The dean chucked while stealing glances at the girl.

"Now you're the old uncle at the family reunion no one wants to see or meet. Let's get down to business I want to leave the fast track and become a teacher with her." The young man removed his hood.

'Man I hope Mr. Takahata will be sensei (teacher) this year.' Asuna thought cheerfully as she ran to school.

Today was the start of a new year in Jr. High for the students of Mahora Academy and more important, another year for Asuna to try to make Mr. Takahata fall in love with her.

Asuna was a brash girl with long orange hair; tied in twin, side, pony tails using two red bows attached to two bells each, and her eyes were per say unique. Her right eye green and her left blue.

"Come on Konoka we're going to be late!" she yelled to her brunette friend.

Konoka, best friend to Asuna and is very how you say… dense… _most_ of the time. Well… she not dense but she is… how you say this in a nice way? She's an airhead,_ but _a smart air head. She had long hair and dark brown eyes.

"But Asuna," the brunette whined. "Your too fast plus you're not on roller-skates; which still make me wonder how you do that." She giggled.

"Excuse me for being fit."

"For you gain Takahata's heart. All you need to do is yell Takahata six times and run around a tree."

"TAKAHATA! TAKAHATA! TAKAHATA! TAKAHATA! TAKAHATA! TAKAHATA!" She yelled while running around the tree. Everybody sweat dropped as they avoided the 'crazy' girl.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD DO THAT. I guess you really would do anything for Takahata-sensei." Konoka tried to hide the first part under her breath but Asuna heard her like she was yelling.

"I really would kill you."

"Pardon me ladies but 'Your love will be unrequited.'" A young man about the age of them; which is fifth teen, skated next to them.


	2. Chapter II (Part 2: first day)

Chapter II (Part 2: first day)

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

**My write sucks but it will get better so hold on. This chapter is totally random.**

"Pardon me ladies but 'Your love will be unrequited.'" A young man about the age of them; which is fifth teen, skated…err hovered next to them.

He had brownish-red, shoulder length hair and two strains of hair sticking out; one is up the other down. (No ponytail) He had warm brown eyes but over right eye was a long, crooked, scar. Behind him was a young lady that looked almost exactly like him except the ends of her hair was white and she didn't have a scar over eye. She had her arms wrapped around him.

"Aniki (big brother)…" The girl glared. Asuna and the strange boy felt the anger rolling off of her.

"Y-Y-yes m-my beautiful s-sister." He was sweating up a storm as her eyes took a deathly glow.

"Never, I mean NEVER, say that to a girl unless you want an early death. Okay." She said the threat sweetly…too sweet.

The teen looked like he seen the devil as he flew away at break neck speeds, leaving the girls in their dust. Asuna glared at their retreating forms and swore to give him unimaginable hurt while Konoka thought they looked like a cute family.

**Later**

"Did you have to do that baka (idiot)?" The girl asked as she reached a large door.

"Uh…Yeah." The boy smirked and opened the door.

"…"

"…"

*Thump*

"…I know what you mean…"

The two um…one (?) looked over the room. The room was large enough to fit a small house and a shed. On both sides were two separate libraries. In the front were a desk, few couches, small table, in the center of it and a large widow that started at one end of the room to the other. Seating in front of the said desk was an elder man working. He had VERY large eyebrows, squinted eyes, a…uh…um unique head shape, and a long beard.

The teen carried his sister, which was kind of hard since she did try to hit him in her sleep. After five attempts and one knock out, he finally carried/dragged her on the couch, only for her to wake up once she hit the couch.

"HOHOHOHO," the man laughed, "It's good to see good blood between you two." That instantly gained their attention.

"*Cough* My name is Sage Springfield and the dope is my twin brother Negi." Sage gave a small bow while Negi did a mock solute.

"I see, my name is Konoemon Konoe. I'm the dean of Mahora Academy. So you training to be a mage are to be a teacher in Japan with your sister Hm? That's quite a job. HOHOHO! Good luck!" the twins glared at the dean, "I'll call someone of scour you to your classes, but before that." The dean showed them a picture of Konoka. "What do you think of my granddaughter, Negi-kun?"

"She seems happy and she is very cute, but you're trying to hook me up with her, Jī-san (Old man). You're wrong; I can't date, marry, or become her friend before meeting her. If we do like each other I might think about it. Plus that mean I can date any student I chose. Right _dean_?" Negi turn around and walked smack dab into someone's chest. Negi realized his situation and started to sputter apologizes while bowing to her comically.

The woman had aqua blue hair that ended at her behind, glasses, and dark violet eyes. She wore a brown skirt that ended at her ankles, a purple long-sleeved turtle neck, crystal earrings and a red necklace. She didn't seem bothered that Negi ran into her breasts but amused. Negi looked at the woman and forced blushed down before anyone would notice.

"My name is Shizuna Minamoto. I'll show you to your classes, Negi and Sage Springfield." Shizuna winked at them. Sage raised an eyebrow, "Are all the teachers here laid back like you are?" She just chuckled at the question.

She led them to the classroom of 2A. They watched as the students talked, ate, or were playing. *coughcoughFuukaFumikacough*

"I hope they won't give you too much trouble. Now here's the class roster to help you identify your students." Shizuna handed them the roster before she left.

Negi grabbed the door and winked to Sage. A chalk eraser fell, but Sage caught it and activated a trap by stepping on the trip wire. Negi easily caught the falling bucket of water while walking and Sage avoided the arrows without making any new movements. The class was surprised to someone dodge all the pranks without stopping or with minimal movement and all else the same age as them.

"Do you think that was a bit over board?" Sage glanced at a smirking Negi. "No, overboard would to be blindfolded, dodge all the traps _and_ do a series of back flips _while_ tied up." She rolled her eyes at the boy comment. She turned and faced their class.

"Hello I'm your new co-teacher of this year Sage Springfield and my twin brother is your English teacher Negi Springfield. I hope we get along this year." She smiled while Negi was scanning his class. His brown eyes met heterochromia eyes.

"Ah! Asuna-san I apologize for earlier this morning, but I had to read your fortune to you." This raised a lot of eyebrows as the students stared at the blushing girl.

'Didn't he have a scar?' "How do you know me, brat!? We just met and now you think you know all about me!" Asuna stormed up to him with flames a blazing. Negi looked at Sage like he asking permission for something, but shook her head confusing those who saw the interaction.

Negi easily dodged all of Asuna's punches. Finally after a few seconds he grew bored and when Asuna went of an upper cut he used it as a spring board, flipped over to a smirking Sage. He turned to the ot of breath girl, "Your punches are great, and powerful. You just need to work on your speed. Now do any of you ladies have question for me?" Silence was the last thing Negi knew before he was surrounded by girls.

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"Where did you learn those moves de gozaru?"

"Are you really twins?"

Sage felt sorry and angry at her brother. First she felt sorry for Negi because he was bomb boarded with questions and stuck in a tight space but she disliked the fact that the tight place was the middle of a girl tsunami. That changed to laughter as Negi was manhandled by an angry Asuna.

"I'll protect you sensei from the beast." the blonde with long hair and green eyes,knelt to Negi, holding his hand. "I, AyakaYukihiro, will protect you from the de-"the now known Ayaka was cut off as Asuna foot was slammed into her head.

"Shut Up! Do you ALWAYS have to be this annoying?" She emphasized.

"To answer the questions asked, I'm 15, we are twins, currently I'm single and I learned how to fight from my mother? Sister? Friend? Hmm, it complicated." Everyone sweat dropped. "Did you say de gozaru Kaede-Chan?" He stared at a tall student with blondish-green hair in a long, thin, fishtail ponytail and squinted eyes.

"Yes. Thank you for remembering my name Negi-bozu." She gave him a fox smile with a light blush. He returned the smile and walked back to Sage with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

She knew that face. "We're not going to teach them a single thing." She deadpanned; his smile grew in to a Cheshire smile.

"Maybe, maybe not. May we learn not and learn nor. Learning nothing is to learn something not thou knows not now tomorrow and learn in past but learnt never. Shall we teach nothing to the smart of nothing and something students of ne?" a hat similar to the mad hatter appeared on his head.

"Please no crazy talk today." Sage rubbed temples while the class of 2A stared at Negi.

"That is non-possible thou we all are mad." Negi lost the act as he laughed at his sister twitch. She hit him on his head as the others sweat dropped.

"Anyway I decided that today you guys would learn about us." Negi stood up nursing the lump on his head. "So we will play a little game of truth or dare." Most of the girls looked at Negi with stars or hearts in their eyes while they others looked shocked, confused, or just plain annoyed. "Rules: Anything extreme will not be allowed like walking around the class naked is out. No calling the same person twice. Kissing is allowed if both people agree. Sage and I can only be called three times per student. Other than that anything is allowed. Oh and you can say no to three questions or dares before you _have _to do what they say. To be free you _must_ tell a crazy secret or do a wild dare without any one telling you to." The teacher twins smirked as the teens chose to do the game.


	3. Insane in the membrane

Thank you dragonnick711 for the review. I love your books and this chapter is updated for my first review. Enjoy the craziness.

Chapter III (part 3: First Day)

"Rules: Anything extreme will not be allowed like walking around the class nude is out. No calling the same person who gave you whatever. Kissing is allowed if both people agree. Sage and I can only be called three times per student. Other than that anything is allowed. Oh and you can say no to three questions or dares before you _have _to do what they say. To be free you _must_ tell a crazy secret or dare without any one telling you to." The teacher twins smirked as the teens chose to do the game.

"Sage chooses."

She pointed to a very tall girl with long dark brown hair, dark skin, and yellow/green eyes. Some of the hair was used to make bangs that frame the side of her head and ended at her stomach. "Uh *looks at roster* Mana-Chan truth or dare?"

"Dare." This causes Sage to gain a creepy smile that made many girls including the unfearing Mana think twice. "I dare you to dance to the craziest music I have." Then she appeared next to Mana like she teleported there and whispered in her ear causing Mana to blush.

"Deal." Mana thinks she's in the clear because there is nothing to play music at… that all ended when Sage brought a portable music player and speakers while Negi took out a video camera and a sign that said 'I cant help you'.

*song plays* (can be any song)

Mana blushed when the song played but did what had to do. Three minutes later and Negi had a nosebleed but still up, Mana on the verge of fainting, Sage rolling on the ground laughing, a few students passed out from laughing too hard, and everyone else but Sage (she's too busy laughing) face is red from trying not laughing.

"D-d-d-did y-y-you have t-to dance t-to that song!" Negi was, surprisingly the first to speak and not laugh. Mana looked at the giggling Sage since she controlled herself (not), and nodded. "What a stupid dare."

"Hey! I'm just trying to get you a girlfriend!" Sage yelled. "In a humorous way."

"Oh yes. I need your wonderful help because I can't get a girlfriend when I'm not looking for one. Oh! Thank you 'wise' one, Blah!" Few of the girls giggled at his response.

"Kaede truth or dare." Mana asked the squinted eyed girl, her rival.

"Truth." Kaede backed away from dark skinned girl when an evil smile crossed her face

"What's the most embarrassing thing you did?" Kaede paled and refused to speak about it instead she asked Negi truth or dare.

"Dare."

"I dare you to choose dare for the whole game de gozaru."

"If I don't like the dare I can chose truth."

"Fine, but you can't say no for the rest of the game."

"Deal."

The whole game was boring. Boring as in awesome, the dares and secrets that happened would make any lesser person pass out from laughter, shock, or embarrassment.

"Negi kiss your sister!" A girl long green hair with two cow lick strands, glasses, and somewhat red eyes smirked.

"Truth!" Negi blotted up from the chair he was sitting in.

"How many girls did you kiss and what were their names!" she had a victorious expression when Negi face hit the floor. All the girls even Sage was interested but Sage had an evil grin on her face.

"Yes Negi _who_ did you kiss?" Someone in the background said 'Good chooses Paru.'

"I'll kiss Sage!" this statement shocked the girls.

"Oh no you won't!" Sage glared at him. She really don't like it when Negi hides stuff from her. It makes her crazier than usual.

"What do you want so I can? I'm not telling that secret." Negi eyes flickered to the girls then back to Sage.

"Nothing! Now spill it." Negi looked like he died and found out he had to take a bath.

Defeated, he mumbled the secret so low none of the girls heard him. MIsa asked him to say it louder. He did at told but low enough where none of them can hear. The cheerleading team grabbed him and told him to yell it out; just when he was about to spill it the bell rang allowing him to use the distraction to run out of the class room.

*In the headmaster office*

"Whaaaattt!" the yells rang throughout the campus disturbing the peaceful scenery.

Negi slammed his hands on the table. "You want me to what!?" Sage wasn't fairing any better as she sat in the corner with despair marks around her while poking the ground.

The dean sweat dropped. "All I wanted you to do was room with each of the girls for a month each dorm but when you go to Konoka's you stay for a two months. Your sister can stay with you or another."

Negi crossed his arms and pouted but agreed none of the less with the deal bending to his will. He told Sage to build a house in the woods and took the number for his new place. He wondered who he would room with as he knocked the door.

'I hope it's not with one of those perverts.' He thought with a sweat drop as the door opened. A beautiful dark-skinned girl opened the door. She had shoulder length white hair, brown-gold eyes, and a green slash mark over her left eye and a light blue tear drop tattoo or marking on her right cheek.

"…"

"Hello to you to Zazie-chan. As for why am I here, we and whoever stays here are roommates." Negi walked in the dorm.

"?" Zazie cocked an eye brow and closed the door, following him.

"Yes I can understand you. It's easy once you know how and four words: Dean is a jerk." He heard her give a light laugh behind him. "So who else lives here?" Just as he said that Kaede and Mana walked in the living room.

While they questioned Zazie why he was here (and did not get any answers), he looked around. The dorm had a small kitchen, one midsized bathroom, two bedrooms, and a small study above the kitchen that looks barely used. The living room had coffee table, a couch and a few pillows to sit on. Negi sat on the couch writing in a book that appeared out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, *the girls looked at him* but can you girls keep secrets? *nod* Good, I never been for them except when my sister is evolved or certain situations. Do any of you know what a mage is?" He said it casually like he always talks about it; they looked puzzled but nodded any way. "I'm a mage." Kaede half-opened both eyes in shock, since she didn't know they were real. Zazie and Mana was surprised, not the same reason as Kaede, but because he could be turned into an ermine for reveling such secret. Although, it seemed he didn't care one bit of that fact.

"You know you could be turned into an ermine right?" Mana was shocked but covered it well.

"As I said before I don't like them and I'm bored. Kaede, I knew you didn't know before it told but just keep it hidden for now." He closed his book and summons his things there. "Would I bother you if I use magic on the small study area?" He looked at the girls kindly as they shook their heads.

Climbing up the kitchen ladder his finger glowed. He reached the top and pointed his finger towards the wall. It shined for a minute before a door appeared. He waved them over before he entered his new room.

They saw it was a white bedroom with strange designs written on the walls; inside was a small room was a hammock and a place to work at.

"This is this?" Kaede asked with one of her brown eyes half-open.

"It's a spell I created since I used to travel much. I had to move my belongs but before it looked different." Negi hanged a gun, a few pictures, and three torches. "You can look through my things, but they can't leave my room." He opened a compartment in the right wall that became a shelf and placed books.

Zazie was reading an epic poem, Kaede studying from an ancient scroll, and Mana observed the guns Negi had. Once he was done redecorating it did look like a different place and the walls turned a different color. The floor was had black carpet and his ceiling was a dark brown with the side walls a clay brown, near his hammock was a window.

"Alright girls you can stay here 'till I come back. Oh and I apologize for my…strange sister behavior, Mana-chan." Negi waved and left the room. The girls stopped doing what they were and looked at another in silence.

"So," Kaede talked first, "What do you think of Negi-bozu? I think he's…different."

Mana smirked, "Careless but from how looked at us in class he knew we know about magic or something important. That in tells he's smarter than what he looks or acts. What you think Zazie?"

Zazie didn't look up. "…I like sensei…" They both stared at the girl who rarely spoke until now before retuning back to what they were doing. 'I have a feeling this year will be different.' They both thought at once not knowing how right they were.

*With Negi*

'Man I need a drink.' Negi walked in at the right time as he saw a short but cute girl with blue-purple hair that covered her eyes fall off the steps from carrying too many books at once. Negi used magic to speed himself up then caught all the books and the girl with a little magic slowing her decent where she softly landed in his arms. She opened her eyes to see Negi's worried face. She uttered an 'eep' and gained a deep blush, noticing they were moving towards the statue. He placed her books on the statue and bent down so she could get off.

"Nodoka-chan you need to be careful with this many books. If you ever need help call me, please." Negi gave her a gentle smile and a pat on the back before he left a puzzled but flushed Nodoka. He ever notices the other audience that was there.

After a few minutes of mindlessly wondering he ran into Asuna. He greeted her and followed her even though she gave a rude response. Soon they were arguing about something and walking as they opened a door.

*POP* *BANG* *POP*

"WELCOME NEGI AND SAGE SENSEI!" the class of 2A sang with poppers in hand.

"I forgot we had a party for you! That's why I bought theses and Sage isn't here!" she felt a hand on her shoulder and followed it to Sage. She looked depressed and muttered something about people forgetting her.

"The guests of honor must sit in the middle." Someone said.

A girl with her brown hair wrapped in buns and pigtails coming from the buns, a flushed face and brown eyes with another slightly larger girl with brown hair in short ponytails and brown eyes, walked up to him with nikuman (meat buns) "Want one?"

His accepted the offer and with wide eyes he complemented Chao and Satsuki, drawing glares towards the two. He stood up and made two nikuman, gave them to the girls before eating more of theirs, not seeing their happy reactions to his food.

"Want a drink sensei?" The green headed girl handed him a cup.

"Thank you. What is it Haruna or should I say '_Paru_'?" her eye brow twitched at the way he said her penname.

"Hot cola."

"Thanks of the Sake, but can I have the bottle instead?" She wondered how he knew it was sake as she brought the bottle to him only sweat drop as he emptied the bottle.

"Negi-kun! Don't drink all the bottle!" A man with glasses, gray hair, and a cigarette in his mouth warned.

Negi scuffled. "Why should I listen to you, Takahata, the man who wouldn't quit smoking? Oh yeah, his also the same man I call 'Smokey' and 'Glasses'. That really wants to make me listen to him." He said with utter most sarcasm. Most of girls laughed at his statement but Asuna didn't like it one bit.

"Who are you talking to baka?!"

"I'm talking to the man who could beat me in a fight, test, or drinking contest." Negi deadpanned. Asuna looked crushed and some others couldn't believe what they heard ether. Takahata looked embarrassed. A few students wonder how he could beat 'Death Glasses'.

"S-s-sensei," he looked up to see Nodoka standing with something in hand. "Thank you for saving me! Please take this book certificate as a gift. " she bowed thrusting the item to Negi. The classed was teasing Nodoka by saying Honya (Book store) was flirting with Negi. She franticly waved her hands stuttering that she wasn't flirting while the others laughed or glared.

Negi slammed his bottle on the table starling a few girls. "I know it fun to tease someone but this is silly." He stood up and padded Nodoka head, much to her embarrassment and the other girls envy. To add on to the embarrassment/envy he made a flower appear and gave it of the already flushed girl.

"Sensei," another short but cute girl with long, purple, hair and a good poker face, stared at Negi with a drink box in her hands. "Are you a magician?" she thought about what she saw before the party.

*Flashback*

"Nodoka. Nodoka where are you?" Yue searched for her friend. She stopped by the statue for a short rest. She spotted Negi dashing with a dust cloud behind him after the falling girl. She watched as Negi carried the frighten Nodoka in his arm; pat her on the back, then leave.

*End Flashback*

"Yes. I am." He made a rabbit appear out of Yue's ear, coughed a dove, and breathes fire.

"Can you sing?!" The girl that asked had long pink hair and red eyes; she nearly trampled Yue, who dodged from becoming one with the floor by a hair line.

"Yes I can." He saw their hopeful almost obsessed faces. "Although, I rather not, maybe later." He sweat dropped.

"Do you fight-aru?" The tan transfer student asked with stars in her eyes. She had blond hair in two ponytails on the top of her head while the rest of her hair was down and brown eyes.

He chuckled. 'It's good to see you too…Ku-chan.' "Maybe." His mischievous yet predator-like smile sent shivers down the girls' spine while Ku was unaffected as she imagined how strong he was.


	4. Partying, talking, and singing

The party continued without a hitch. Negi was watching everyone have fun until he saw, from the corner of his eye, Asuna walk up to Takahata but turned around with her head hung before she even made half way to him. He sighed, knowing this is going to bite him in the butt later, but followed Asuna as she ran out the room.

He followed her to the roof where he saw her looking out campus with tears strolling down her face as the gentle breeze flowed through her hair.

Negi was mesmerized. He strolled over to her, not making a sound. He stood next to her and watched as the sun went down across the horizon. Without looking at the girl he asked, "You want to talk about it." She gave him a glance. "No."

Negi gave her a small smile. "Talking about it will make you feel better. I can relate to you."

"How can a baka like you relate?"

"You'll see."

Asuna gave in and helped him up the roof of the staircase. "You see I lo-liked," she corrected herself hoping Negi didn't hear her slip up. "Someone for a long time but," She clenched her fists turning them white. "I could never tell him. No matter how many times I try! Maybe… maybe I should give up." A single tear fell.

Negi gazed at the girl shaking beside him and rubbed her back. "You know I was in the same situation you were, Asuna. I loved this girl but could never tell her because she was to be married off."

"What did you do?" Asuna looked at him.

"I told her how I felt before she left with her husband. I knew it would be the last time I would see her and gave her all my feelings. I even kissed her, though it was on the cheek." He chuckled. "I felt my heart was at peace after that. That was the first time I love a girl or anyone… it was so far my last. I know she didn't mean to give me a broken heart but she did." He looked at Asuna with so many emotions on his face but one stood out the most; happiness. "She also gave me important message. There will be ups and downs but have faith for a better future and keep your head up high everything will be better and I will find love." Negi gave her a smile. "Plus confessing to the one you love is one of the hardest challenges you will ever do." Negi looked at the setting sun. "Come on. Let's get back to the party." He jumped down and helped her then returned to the party.

When they re-arrived, almost everyone hound on them for the details. All Negi said that she convinced him to sing a song of his choosing. Sage led them to a stage near the cafés. Negi walked up to the microphone and observed his small crowd with a smile.

The piano started to play and Negi focused his eyes on one girl, Asuna.

"Thank You for the Broken Heart" (Written by J Rice I don't own) (Look on YouTube or I Tunes)

(Don't feel like typing the lyrics)

Negi wiped away the tears and gave them a smile. "That was 'Thank you for the broken heart'. You know I'm too young for this stuff." His joke made a few adults laugh. "The next song I'll sing 'Love The Way You Lie'.

Love The Way You Lie part 2 live Grammys by Rihanna Ft Eminem (J Rice remix)

(To lazy to write or copy)

Negi blushed when the crowd (that grew over time) went wild and started to scream his name. He spotted Mana smirking, Sage collecting money, Kaede smiling like a fox, and Zazie… where is Zazie? He searched for her energy since her magic is more… potent than others and found her in one of the trees nearby. "Uh… sorry guys that's enough singing for now isn't it. Next time I'll take requests alright. So uh see ya." He walked off stage only to run away from his new fangirls and fanboys.

After two hours of running from his fans he returned to his dorm. He snuck back to his room hoping not to awaken his roommates since it was 12o'clock. He took off his ripped shirt and dirty t-shirt, reveling horrible scars that littered his body. The worst scars of the dozens was a deep scar that crossed his heart and a large hole shaped one on his back, like something struck his heart and exited through his back. Then another on his arm; it was completely healed but it was still stitched tight.

He ate his pills, ten in all, washed his face to revel a long, crooked, scar on his right eye and stared at his arm. He shivered when he felt a cold hand trace one of his longer battle scars.

"You know," he felt the hand stiffen, "It is impolite to enter ones room without asking." He turns around and sees…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I realize I need to talk to you readers once in a while. I mean I been typing away without knowing ya and I realized…I don't want to. Anyway leave reviews on spelling and grammar. Also after this chapter I will not post any more chapters because I went through surgery on my wrist. When I heal I'll start back up. One last thing, I have a poll up for small bios on Negi and Sage. They won't take away from the story but they will be there if you want to read them. Thanks for readin.

**Small ripples big waves**

**Chapter V**

The first light of sun shined through the city/academy awaking the slumbering animals of-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Uh… never mind.

Negi woke up next to Kaede, whom gave him a bright smile and stared at him with her squinted eyes.

"Good morning, Negi-bozu." She swung her legs out of her bed. She wore a training gi to sleep.

"W-w-why w-was I in y-your b-bed!?" Negi stutter with a blush. He face was a perfect copy of a deer caught in headlights.

"You don't remember- de gozaru?" He shook his head. "You wondered in here last night." She stood up and took one step towards Negi (He was cowering in a corner). Fast than she could see, Negi bowed lower than any human can on the ground.

"I'm sorry Kaede-san," She frowned at the suffix. "I used to sleeping in the same bed with my older sister when I was younger so it became a need to sleep with someone. I used a heating pad to stop the need, the desire. It may have fallen somewhere. I apologize, Kaede-san." Negi not once looked up at the girl. He didn't see her face.

He tensed when he heard her foot steps and froze when he felt her hand on his face. He slowly looked up to see her curious yet worried expression.

"Why did it become a need?" she helped him up. She was disappointed when he didn't call her –chan and became curious when he said his little security act when he was young(er) became a need.

Negi started to sweat when she asked that question. He looked for any reason to leave but he could think of one. He sighed and looked at Kaede while Mana and Zazie walked in the room to figure out what woke them up only to see the stare Negi have. Mana narrowed her eyes.

'That look shouldn't belong to him.' She thought in sorrow and confusion.

His eyes were cold and hardened like he has seen many deaths. His smile was hollow and empty. He had the eyes of a warrior and smile of a broken soul. He seemed to see through their soul and hearts.

"I'll tell all of you about me… one day when the time is right." Negi eyes and smile filled with warmth and life again. "Come on. I need to go." He stopped in mid-step and gave them a strange grin. He kissed Kaede on the cheek and did the same to the two at the door before he went to his room.

The girls could only stare at his retreating form with blushes although Zazie's blush was worse than the others. They looked at Kaede, who shrugged then walked out the room to see Negi dressed and cooking breakfast.

'Wasn't he in his room?' Mana and Kaede thought in sync with sweat drops.

"Forget what I said earlier. I don't want you to worry. Plus," he set the dishes on the table and looked at them. "I already have enough of family taking care of me." He sat at the coffee table and started to eat a slice of toast.

They ate in slightly uncomfortable silence much to Negi's leisure. Zazie surprisingly broke the silence… sort of.

"…?" Zazie glanced at Negi. "I don't eat meat." He sipped his tea. "?" Zazie cocked her head slightly.

Negi smirked. "If you want to find out then you have to learn why. I don't like giving easy answers so you have to look for signs."

Zazie stared at him with narrowed eyes. "…?"

"I love games Zazie-chan. If you, including Mana and Kaede, want to learn about me you have to study me. I've done the same you young ladies." Mana glared at Negi trying to see through his facade. "Mana-chan," Her glare shot venom. "I would not fool you or anyone here. My interests lead me toward you girls. In fact I was in the same field as Mana-chan but I retired from that old life. I am many things but I'm not a liar." He stood up. "I have to go. See you later and keep what we spoke about to secrete. Chao." He left the girls to their thoughts.

*With Negi*

'Maybe I told them too much. No, I was too private.' He was so into his thoughts he didn't see the person in front of him.

"Ouch!" he looked down.

*With Sage*

Sage was have a bad day. First the new house she finished, with the help of the woodland creatures, had a hole in the ground… that she fell in. She had to take a bath in the woods. Normally that is nothing now to her but she was followed by the animals. The insects were partially angry. Then she went to change into her suit only to find all of them eaten by moths. She had to buy more and clean them since _someone_ tripped her into the mud. She finally got dressed for work and found out all her food was eaten. She left hungry and angry. Now she has to wait for her stupid brother.

'I bet he's having a _fun_ day.' She thought with absolute venom.

"Hey Sage." Negi was met with the mother of all glares. "Okay… you need a one day vacation. Don't go to class today, go to the park or something." She hugged him and took off. He sighed and left for class.

*In class of 2A*

Mana was staring at the door waiting for her sensei come. Her mind was still on what he said in the morning. '"I would not fool you or anyone here. My trust is strong for you girls. In fact I was in the same field as Mana-chan but I retired from that old life." What does that mean? He retired from my field?' Mana thought about the guns in his room and his eyes when he looked at them in the morning. She realized what he meant. "Negi…was a-"

Right in that moment Negi opened the door. He sighed as he weaved through another prank by the Narutaki twins. This time they sent five pies and 20 water balloons.

"Stand!" Nodoka yelled and everyone followed. "Bow!" they did.

"Good morning Sensei." They all chorus.

"Good morning to you all. It's a pleaser to teach you but my sister has the sniffles. She will be here tomorrow." He half lied.

"Let's begin shall we." He wrote the page number and what lines they would read from. "Beautiful roses it maybe but the stars in her eyes may make them seem dull." Negi spoke in English as he walked towards` the window and lowered hisbook."Thou eyes burn with passion for I love thee. I may be peaty commoner but I will pamper with love and show with affection." Negi had the book behind his back was he stared into the sky. "Do you not see my love you natural fool of a king?! I, thou lover of you daughter will be with her for all entity! You ol' goat." Negi gave them a sheepish smile. "Uh. Would someone like to try, even a small part? I became too interested in the story." He saw his students shocked faces. "Well?"

They all avoided his gaze, even his roommates.

"How about Asuna-san, please try your best." He gave her small smile.

"Wah! Why me?" Asuna glared at the red head. "Just try for me." He gave her a begging look.

"Fine." She huffed, "Uh… Beautiful jams it mayo like jelly something, something what?!" Everyone was laughing as her face turned red. She turned to her sensei only to see him laughing also.

"Wow. That was quite terrible. Let me help you." He stood behind her helped her understand abet better. She completed the passage with small mistakes. "We have left over time to converse on what he was saying. Any ideas on what he was ranting about." A few hands rose.

"Nodoka."

"H-he had great love f-for the k-k-king's daughter b-but the king did n-not allow him to m-m-marry her."

"Correct Nodoka." She blushed under his praise. "The king didn't want his daughter to marry such trash, as he would say; he wanted her to marry a strong, very wealthy man. This man is just a commoner, what can he do for him? The commoner knows he is not wealthy but he will pamper in other ways that do not evolve much money but other affections. The king was a fool not to see he wants to care and protect his daughter's heart." Negi had an air of wisdom around him but also an air of remorse. The rest of the class continued without a hitch. Soon the bell rung telling them class to go to their next class. Negi smiled at his students. "Remember I will hold after school study hall at 4:00. Trust me it will not be boring." He gave them a wave and left.

Chisame glared at the door Negi left. She had her long, orange hair in a ponytail with a cowlick strand and large glasses, and brown eyes. She snorted. 'Why would they let _him_ work with 15 and 16 year old girls? They should only keep _competent_ teachers.' Then her train of thought went to a few other teachers. 'Actually this may help.' She thought with a sweat drop.

She gathered her things and left while a few of the girls gossiped and laughed.

*With Negi near the statue*

Negi sipped his tea and faintly sang the lyrics to 'What a Wonderful World'.

"N-Negi-sensei…" Negi looked at Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka (blushing) standing with books in hand.

"Yes?" He smiled at the girls.

"Excuse us but we have some questions about today's lessons." Haruna smiled at Negi. He shivered at the feeling that it was a trap.

"Ask away."

"It's not me sensei." Yue and Haruna pushed Nodoka closer to the slightly younger teen.

Negi noticed how her hair was parted where you can see her purple eye. "Ah. Nodoka-chan, you changed your hair style. I like it. It makes your beautiful eyes more pronounced." She brightly blushed.

"So you like Nodoka?" Haruna wrapped an arm around him. He gave her wink.

"Well I do know when three beautiful girls are in front of me and they all have nice and unique personalities. Yeah I like them." He kissed Haruna on the cheek and spoke in her ear. "I knew what your plan was. And I'll do it my way." He stood up and kissed Yue on her forehead. Then he looked at the other blushing girl and ruffled her hair.

"Remember, you're always pretty girls." He kissed Nodoka on the nose making her faint.

"Bye." Negi left with his things

Yue looked at Haruna with suspicious eyes. She spoke. "Did you plan this?"

"Nope, he saw through our plan." Haruna had a dazed look.

"Then…" Yue blushed.

"He was really honest about his feelings and actually kissed us." Haruna dazed look turned into a perverted smile. "Hehehe I can use this in my manga."

"…" With that Yue drank her juice with her usual poker face.

*With Negi*

'Maybe I shouldn't have done that.' Negi thought with a smile. He ran towards the college science lab. Opening the door to Satomi's lab he called out. "Satomi-chan. May I come in?" He heard a muffled response but he entered. After a few minutes of walking and listening to the curses of his student, he found her glaring a blueprint.

Satomi had her black hair in her usual messy pig tails with a few stands hanging in front of her face. Her white trench coat was covered in oil and other fluids. Her dark eyes were squinted and oil was all over her face.

Negi smile and took a metal ball out of his pocket. It was grey with three white rings slowly rotating in a counter clock ward fashion. "Go on and help her out." It floated out of his hand and speed toward Satomi. He turned around on his heel. 'I hope Satomi don't have any hard feels for runnin' into her.'


End file.
